Keeping Contact With Halloween
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: OneShot, DANNYxSAM: Sparks fly when Sam and Danny go to a halloween party pretending it's a date to break a lovesick Dash's heart. Yes... LOVE SICK DASH. What's wrong with the world?


**Keeping Contact With Halloween**

A/N: How about a cute One shot?

Well, how about you add me on deviantart also! Snipits from stories, information on new stories and current stories! http/ spiffymcfloogan .deviantart .com/

Here's your long one shot!

* * *

Sam sighed wearily. "I don't know Danny…" she started, but before she could continue after her pause, he spoke up from behind her, zipping up the back of her dress. 

"NO! No second thoughts, Sam come _on_!" he begged and walked around in front of her, careful not to step on her skirt. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "Please!" he begged and puffed out his bottom lip some.

"No." Sam said firmly. "No, Danny don't give me the puppy dog look I-…" she sighed heavily. "Fine, no second thoughts…" she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. "But do I have to wear this?" She gripped a bit of her long flowing skirt and picked it up, spinning around slowly, breaking Danny's contact with her. She had a white dress that hung onto her shoulders and accented her curves perfectly. The top sloped down to a V, putting it on the verge of cleavage if her breasts were bigger, and it trailed down to her hips where it cut off into another v, pointing down. The material on her torso was a soft design of swirls that entwined together, her skirt was just a plane silky material with no pattern except for a patched on flower pattern on her left leg. When she moved it swayed and ruffled. "It's too… too bright."

Danny looked her up and down. "You look great, Sam. Don't worry! Quit being nervous." Danny himself had on a Victorian outfit, with a wine colored jacket and dark brown pants that tucked into boots with a white undershirt.

"We don't match." Sam said plainly. "I look like a giant snowball that's going to be married, and you look like you just jumped out of a History film."

Danny sighed and smacked his forehead. "Well then find a different costume! We've been in here for 2 hours and the party starts…" he flicked out his arm and looked at his watch. "In one hour. Now will you _please _hurry up!"

Sam sighed and nodded, walking back behind a curtain of the dressing room they were in.

Recently, Dash had been discovered to have a fascination with Sam. She ran into him-literally- and suddenly he was smitten! It made no sense. Why would the Jock go after the out-casted Goth Looser? It was as if he was put under some spell.

It started when Sam's mother came home with another pink frilly dress…

* * *

"_Okay!" Dash gave a fake smile to a cheerleader he had just gone on a date with. "See you at school!" he said, she blew him a kiss and ran away, giggling. He had just gotten back from a Lunch-and-movie date with the only cheerleader he hadn't dated yet. Suddenly, Dash could see why he never dated her. It was horrible. Earlier that day he had told Kwan to meet him outside the movie theater after the movie to tell him about the date._

_Kwan started laughing next to him. "Ha ha, nice girl!" he said. "How was the movies? Any action?"_

_Dash frowned, shaking his head. "What is with these girls? You can't find one that just sits there listening to my play by play reenactment of the latest game!" he glared at the brick wall they were passing. "Now they all interrupt me and tell me what they think about it." he sighed. "You know man; I wish I could go on a date with a girl who would actually listen to me and not interrupt or anything. You know the perfect girl, but she has to be pretty too."_

_Kwan gave him a weird look. "Tell me you are not talking like that!" he said, then shook his head. Tender moments with Dash you never insulted, or you paid for it. "I mean, don't worry dude! You two will run into each other sometime!"_

_Suddenly in a blur of purple and black Dash was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Sam getting off him and rubbing her forehead. She turned to Kwan, not seeing she knocked over Dash. She grabbed the seems of his jacket. "Hide me! _Hide me_! **Hide me**!" she said quickly with a desperate tone._

_Dash sat up slowly looking at Sam. Suddenly, he was seeing her in a different light. Her hair sparkled, he noticed her eyes had a purple look to them and her voice was sweet, it made him smile. "Why should we hide you?" Kwan asked, disgusted she was even touching him._

"_Because I have ten bucks on me!" She said._

_Kwan smiled. "Alright!" he turned to Dash. "We can grab some Nasty Burger!" he said, then paused. "Dude, you okay? You look out of it."_

"_Yeah that's nice and everything but get to the hiding!" She said._

_Dash stood up, still staring at Sam. "Uhh… sure." he said in a hollow voice. "Umm… Kwan huddle." The two boys turned their backs to the brick wall Dash was glaring at earlier and Sam slipped in between them, hidden by their bulk._

_A woman ran down the sidewalk holding a pink frilly dress. "SAMIKINS! It's not as pink as the last one! Where are you?" she paused at the two boys. "Have you seen my Samantha?" she asked them._

_They shook their heads. "Nope." Kwan said._

_The women frowned and ran down the street yelling for Sam. Once she was gone, the boys stepped aside, letting Sam out. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. "Here, go crazy." she said, shoving it in Dash's hand._

_Dash looked down at his hand. Suddenly his hand felt cold; there was no more warmth from hers. Kwan grabbed the bill from his hand. "Sweet! Come on, man let's go grab a Mighty Meaty Cheesy Melt!" he said, running down the street._

_Dash stared at Sam more. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Umm…can you stop staring at me?" she asked._

_Before Dash knew it, words were spilling from his mouth. "Wanna go to the movies Friday?" he asked._

_That took Sam off guard. "What?" she asked. "_Please _tell me you _didn't _just ask me on a date."_

_He took a step closer, suddenly he felt like he would beg her to go. "Come on! It'll be fun! Please?"_

_And the surprises came. Dash said please. Something was wrong with the world in Sam's view._

"_Umm…" she started._

_

* * *

_

"_**YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH DASH?" **Danny screamed shooting up from Sam's bed. Danny and Tucker were over at Sam's house and currently they were supposed to do homework, Danny was laying on her bed, deciding he'd rather take a nap than do his Algebra 1 homework, Tucker on her floor and Sam in her black butterfly chair. Danny had asked what everyone had planned for Friday when Sam absentmindedly let it slip that she had a date with Danny's bully._

_Tucker busted out laughing hysterically, if he were in a chair he would have fallen out of it. "Oh man! The irony!" He gasped._

_Sam scowled, crossing her arms. "It's not like I want to go! Look, I knock him over on the sidewalk, him and Kwan hid me from my mom's stupid dress and suddenly he's asking me to the movies!" She sighed heavily. "I couldn't say no he looked so desperate!"_

"_**YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH DASH?"**_

"_Yes, Danny, I've got a date with Dash." she spat his name out bitterly._

"_**YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH DASH?"**_

_Poor Danny was still in shock._

_Tucker snickered. "You're just mad that you didn't get the date with Sam first!"_

_Danny ignored his comment and grabbed Sam's phone from her desk, he shoved it at her. "Cancel it!" he said._

_Sam blinked. Why was he acting so… jealous? She sent him a cool look. "I can't." she said firmly. "I don't have his number."_

"_S-so look it up or something!" he freaked out. Sam hadn't seen him so shaken up and jumpy since his parents thought he was crazy and put him on a revolving table. He reached for a phone book she had on her desk for when she needed a number she didn't know. He fumbled with the pages; his hands shaking so hard it fell from his hands and hit the floor._

"_Doesn't that sound a little stalkerish? Besides, what am I going to say? 'Oh hey Dash, I'm sorry but my best friend is acting like a psychotic jealous idiot and wants me to cancel our date Friday!'." she rolled her eyes. "Pfft! _Please_!"_

_Danny put his hands on his head. "_Please _stop saying date!" then he turned his gaze to her. "And I'm not acting like a psychotic jealous idiot! I-I'm not jealous… I… it's… oh _come on_! This is _Dash _we're talking about! What if he _rapes _you or something?"_

_Sam rolled her eyes, Danny knew rape was Sam's worst fear, other than her fear of Danny actually dieing in a fight. "Danny! How are you acting now? I'll tell you how, like a _**psychotic jealous IDIOT**_!" she said huffing and crossing her arms. "Look, it's just one stupid date. We go to the movies, and then I go home. Nothing happens, and there's no chance for him to ask me on another! I mean, why would he ask me on TWO dates?"_

_

* * *

_

"_So, what are you doing Friday?" Dash asked eagerly. Their movie had ended, and when Sam tried to go home, Dash had somehow got her to eat dinner with him at the Nasty Burger. Then she got to listen to his play-by-play reenactment of every football game he's ever played. Joy…_

"_Hmm?" she asked, she had currently been zoned out on her salad._

"_I asked what you were doing Friday. I'm having a Halloween party and thought you could come." He raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_This HAD to be illegal in at least 48 states… if not 49._

_Sam tried not to gag. "Oh gee…" she pretended to wince. "Friday? Well I've got this… thing… with my friends."_

_Dash's face fell. "Oh…" he said quietly. "Well…" he sighed and puffed out his bottom lip. "I guess they could come too…"_

_Sam perked up at this. A chance to trash Dash's house, and party all in one. But then again… to accept would lead him on…_

_Suddenly her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and looked at the caller Id. It was Danny… again. So far, he had called her 5 times. She picked it up. "Hey Danny." she sighed, half relieve and half annoyed that he called again._

"_Hey are you home yet?" he asked._

_Sam looked out the window behind Dash, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw Danny Phantom hovering by the window. She gave the window an annoyed look. "No, I'm sure you can see that." she said annoyed._

_Danny gulped on the line. "Listen Sam, you gotta know I-"_

_She cut him off with faked panicked tone. "Oh really, Danny? That's horrible! I'll be _right there_!" she said, flipping the phone shut. She gave a weak smile at Dash. "Sorry! Emergency, I gotta go." she got out of her seat as fast as she could and dashed for the door._

"_Wait! You never said if you were coming to my party Friday!" Dash called after her._

"_Umm, sure, whatever!" Sam said quickly, absentmindedly, as she walked out the door. She ran around to the side of the Nasty Burger then crossed her arms and gave the air around her a tired look. "I know you're out here Danny, I can feel the temperature drop."_

_When she didn't get an answer, she whipped out her cell phone and called his number. She grinned when she heard his ring tone just a few meters away from her. He cursed and turned visible. Sam flipped her cell phone shut._

"_Look Sam I-" he started, she cut him off._

"_Save it, just take me home." she sighed._

_

* * *

_

Sam stepped out from behind the curtain wearing a black short dress. Once again, it hung onto her shoulders but the material was sewed together to look pinched once, and again on her elbow and wrist, so it left gaping holes on her arms. The sleeves were also attached to a sheet that went to her back, it was cut at random angles to look like bat wings. It was also a v-neck and clung onto her curves, but this time it was a plain black dress with no pattern. The skirt was a mini skirt and also was cut at random angles. Sam had come out with a long black and purple horizontally stripped stocking on that went up about 2 inches from her knee on her left leg.

"What do you think? Stocking or no stocking?" she asked.

"Umm, stocking." Danny said.

Sam nodded, reaching in the dressing room to grab the remaining stocking and walked over to the large square seats in the middle of the dressing rooms. They were just squares. No backs, no arms, nothing. Just squares. Sam sat down in front of a mirror and pulled her leg up to slip the stocking on. Then she stood up and walked over to three mirrors so she could see herself from all views. She spun around and held out her arms so see her "Wings".

She turned and smiled at Danny. "Whelp! What do you think?" she asked, spinning around again. "Does this look like a-" she paused and read the label on the package. "Sexy Vampire Costume or what?"

"Or what is right." Danny said. "It's too short; Dash will defiantly flip over it."

"That's what I was thinking!" Sam said excitedly, sitting down next to him and crossing her legs. "Okay listen to this, I come to the party all sexy-ied up, pretend I'm on a date with you, and break Dash's heart!"

"Sam, he's not under a spell this time." Danny said flatly.

"But he's acting like you did when Ember was here! Come on, let's give it a shot! Besides, what could be better than seeing Dash broken for once? After all, he harasses you enough! I know I'm against violence and everything, but this isn't violent! Just a torture of the soul!" She smiled at him eagerly.

Danny blinked at her. "Wait, aren't you the one who always tells me revenge is just stooping to their level?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, don't flip my morals around! Please? Come on, we gotta get this guy off my back!" She paused then grinned. "Of course, if you _want _me to end up dating your enemy…"

"You ready for that party?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"That's what I thought." She patted his head. "Good boy!" she laughed then walked back into her dressing room, as Danny walked back into his. They changed back into their clothes, paid for their costumes and left to get ready for the party.

* * *

Sam looked at Tucker through her computer screen. She currently had both him and Danny on web cam. "You sure you don't want to come, Tuck?" she asked. 

"You mean, am I sure I don't want to see you two all over each other on your pretend date and get free candy? Then yes, I'm sure I don't want to come. I've got 67 houses to hit in one night, Sam. I don't have _time _for a party!" Tucker said, Sticking suction-cup pegs into his neck. Tucker was going to be Frankenstein for Halloween.

"Aren't you a little old to be Trick-Or-Treating, Tuck?" Danny asked as he examined himself in his mirror. He smoothed down his coat.

"You're never to old to Trick-Or-Treat!" Tucker protested. "NEVER!"

Sam rolled her eyes, flopping onto her bed and sticking in skeleton-head earrings. "You keep thinking that, Tucker, you keep thinking that." She looked at a clock she had on her wall. "Okay Danny, fly on over here. The Party starts in five."

"Gotcha. Have fun Trick-Or-Treating, Tucker!" He said cutting the connection.

"Oh I will! I've got a SUPER pillow case for more candy!" He grinned. Sam rolled her eyes, she didn't want to hear him go on and on about how the pillowcase held more candy. She disconnected too and walked out onto her balcony, waiting for Danny to come.

Sam rubbed her arms, shivering. "At least the party is inside, where it's warm."

"Got that right, you're gonna catch hypothermia or something." Danny said to her left. Sam jumped, gasping in surprise. Danny laughed at her reaction. "Jumpy?"

"Danny!" she hit his arm. "Don't scare me like that!" she rolled her eyes, walking closer to him.

He was still laughing at her. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd jump out of your wings." he joked.

"Mmkay, bad puns are a no-no tonight, Danny." she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Now are we ready to leave or what?"

Danny put his arm around her waste and jumped off the balcony. "We're ready."

"Okay, now remember, we're pretending to be on a date. The more upset we get Dash, the better." she said. "So really milk it up."

Danny nodded. "Okay." he said as he landed next to Dash's house.

Sam grabbed his hand and walked towards the door; ignoring the looks the people who were waiting to get in were giving her and Danny. A Zombie Football Player- er… Dash opened the door to let more people in, then paled as he saw Sam and Danny holding hands.

'_What?' _his mind screamed, his temper flared. _'Why is she holding hands with Fentina?' _he took in a deep breath to calm himself down as he decided, just because she was holding hands with him didn't mean they were on a date.

Sam smiled at Dash when she saw him, then looked away, scolding herself. _'Don't do anything he could take as a sign!' _She thought. She gripped Danny's hand tighter and tried to walk past Dash as she entered the house with Danny, but he stood in her way.

"Hey Sam, glad you could make it." he grinned, grabbing her arms and ripping her grip on Danny's hand apart. "Let me show you around…"

She jerked her arm free from Dash. "No, that's okay. I'm fine really…" she paused, seeing Paulina dressed up like a Princess. "Here, Paulina wants you to show her around though!" she pushed Paulina into Dash, and walked back towards Danny, grabbing his hand and pressing into him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Come on, let's move away, _fast_!"

By the time Dash had gotten Paulina away from him, Sam and Danny had disappeared into the crowd. Dash growled. "That's it, I'll just have to try harder!" he charged through the crowd, looking around and skimming heads.

Sam saw Dash looked for her; she ducked lower and pulled Danny down with her. "Come on, let's go into the lounge! It'll buy us some time!"

Danny nodded, and they got on their hands and knees, crawling over to the doors to the lounge and slipping inside.

Sam stood up and closed the door, locking it. "Fhew!" she sighed, turning around and leaning against the door, sliding down it to the floor.

Danny was looking around. He sat down on the couch and leaned back into it, closing his eyes. "How are we going to keep this 'date' thing up?" he asked. "Dash was trying to get to you anyways."

"We were just holding hands, Danny! That's not going to convince people." she said, then stood up walking towards the middle of the room. "Remember when I went out with Dave in 8th grade?" she asked. "You know, before he became popular?"

Danny opened one eye to look at her. "Yeah…?" he asked suspiciously. He never liked Dave, but he didn't turn into a psychotic jealous idiot then.

"Well remember how we went to the fair together on a date and hung out with you and Tucker?" she asked.

"Yeah…?" he asked.

"We need to act like how Dave and I were back then!" she said.

Danny gulped. When Sam and Dave were on a date at the fair, their hands never left each other. "Sam, you gotta remember you two only went out for 2 weeks and 2 days, you didn't even kiss."

"That's not true," she started. "I kissed his cheek."

"I mean on the lips!" for extra emphasis, he pointed to his lips.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stand up." she said.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"I said stand up, come on, I'll show you." Danny stood up and walked over to Sam. "Now stand behind me." she said, he did as told. Sam reached behind her and grabbed his hands, brings them around her and lacing them together over her stomach. She leaned back into his chest. "Okay, this is contact." she grabbed his hands and held them out to her sides, swings them back and forth. "This is contact." she turned around, facing him and pulled his arms around to the crook of her back, lacing them again. Then she slipped her arms around his waste and looked up at him. "This is also contact." she let go and turned around in his arms again, leaning against his back once more. She unlaced his fingers and set his hands on her hips. "And this is contact, do you get the point or do I have to think of more?"

Danny blinked slowly. "Okay, so let me get this straight," he slid his hands over her hips around and up to her stomach, then laced them and set his chin on her shoulder, and pulled her back into his chest. "This is contact."

She nodded. "Very good, you're a fast learner!" she laughed. "Now for a quiz." she pointed to the table. "That's the punch table, okay?" she said, he nodded. "Now, if I start to break free from your contact to head over…" she trailed off and started to slowly break free from his contact.

Danny instinctively let her go, but his fingers never left her. He walked foreword with her, his hand on the crook of her back. "I head over too, and keep contact with my finger tips?" he asked.

Sam turned around grinning like a mad girl. "YES! Oh you've got it!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "This might actually work!" she said happily.

Danny wrapped his arms around her too hugging her back. "You know, I think it will too." he smiled.

Sam took a step back, and was delighted to see that his grip loosened but his hands just slid to her hips. "You ready to go back out there?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Sam smiled and unlocked the lounge door, but walked to the other side of the room, going through the push doors to the kitchen. Danny kept one arm around her waste. She smiled at Valerie when she saw she was in the kitchen with a few other people, leaning against the counter sipping punch.

Valerie raised an eyebrow at her and Danny. "Sam? Aren't you Dash's girl? Why are you here with Danny?" she asked. Apparently, Valerie still had some level of popularity to get invited to the party.

"Dash's girl?" Sam asked. "Are you kidding? I'm not his girl." she crossed her arms. Danny took a step behind her wrapping his arms around her to hug her from behind. Sam set her hands on his, rubbing his knuckles with her thumbs. "Dash asked me to the movies last Friday then invited me here." she shrugged. "I don't know what's up with him. He hated me before I ran into him on the sidewalk a few days ago."

Valerie nodded slowly. "Mmm, I know what you mean. Kwan's been really depressed ever since. He told me about it- actually, I'm here with him. Have you seen him? He's dressed like Scream." Sam just noticed Valerie was dressed up as a hippie.

"Haven't seen any Scream's running around yet, sorry." she said.

Valerie frowned. "Well, I'd better go find him… nice talking to yah Sam."

Sam nodded and turned around to face Danny. "Let's go out in the backyard!" she said. He nodded and followed her out there.

"Since when are you and Valerie buddies?" he asked as they walked out onto the backyard. A large crowd of people were back in a tiled section of the grass, dancing to the music that was projected out into the backyard as well. It was light up by what looked like Christmas lights that had plastic pumpkins and ghosts over them.

"We decided to put everything behind us and become friends…" she trailed off, seeing the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Dash was combing the area. He spotted Sam and his face light up, then his eyes turned to Danny and joy turned to shock. Sam turned around quickly to face Danny. "Kiss me!" she panicked.

"What?" Danny asked, his eyes widening.

Sam didn't explain, she grabbed his chin and stood up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his. Slowly, Danny caught on. He gingerly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer to him. Sam let go of his chin and slid her arms around his neck, breaking contact to get air then kissing him again.

Dash turned and walked away; face red and glaring at everything in his path. He decided his next plan of action would be to try to make her jealous. He had to find a girl…

Sam broke free from Danny, seeing Dash walk over to Paulina instead of her. "It worked!" she gasped, turning to Danny and grinning. Paulina turned from Dash and walked inside, Dash look to the ground defeated. "Danny it worked!" she hugged him and kissed him once more. She blinked and pulled away from him blushing. "S-Sorry it just…"

Danny placed a finger to her lip. "Hey," he grinned. "You just broke contact."

Sam smiled at him and grabbed his finger away from her mouth to say something when the doors to the backyard burst open.

Danny pulled Sam and himself away before they were hit by the door. Star stomped out onto the patio and sat down on a chair, fuming. Sam looked at Danny. "Maybe I should see if she's okay?" she asked.

Paulina ran after her.

"I think Paulina's got it." Danny said, but went invisible and moved closer to listen in non-the-less.

Star gripped her hands into tight balls; her knuckles began to turn a milky white. For the party, she was a witch. "_I can't believe him_!" she yelled. "That stupid jerk had the nerve to cheat on me at the same stupid party!" her face turned red, and tears filled her eyes.

Paulina set a hand on her back. "Don't worry, he's not worth it! You'll find someone better!"

Star glared at her darkly. "Well until then I wish something really really bad would happen to him! Like someone castrated him, or he turned into a girl! I WISH HE WOULD TURN INTO A MIME AND GO MUTE! I WISH HE ALSO HAD THREE NIPPLES! AND I WISH HE WASN'T POPULAR ANYMORE! I WISH HE COULD UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH A STUPID JERK HE IS! I WISH HE WOULD TRIP AND FALL BREAKING HIS NOSE! THEN I WISH A LION WOULD APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND MAUL HIM! I WISH I NEVER HAD TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!"

Suddenly, a green smoke came from the bushes behind her. "Excellent, I was waiting for another wish!" Desiree floated out next to her. "So you have wished it, and so shall it be!" she grinned.

Star and Paulina screamed, running back into the house. Upon hearing her scream, everyone else saw Desiree and ran inside also, screaming bloody murder.

Sam gasped. "Desiree!" she said. "FINALLY! A reason why Dash was acting like a complete and total weird idiot!" Danny gave her one tired look and Sam caught on. "I... mean… oh.. No! Desiree! You evil being..?"

Danny rolled his eyes, let go of Sam and turned visible, then transformed into Danny Phantom. "Okay Desiree, how long do you think it'll take me to get you in the thermos this time? 1 minute or two?"

Desiree glared at him. "You!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? I thought this was a popular party?"

Danny glared at her and shot ectoplasmic beam out of his hand at her. He nailed her right on the stomach and she fell to the ground. He suddenly realized he didn't have the thermos. "Hey Desiree, I wish I had The Fenton Thermos." he grinned.

Desiree's eyes widened as her hand shot up and glowed. "No! How dare you take advantage of my powers!"

Suddenly the Fenton Thermos flew at Danny, hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Danny winced. "I wish you were powerless." Desiree screeched as she shrank slowly to the height of a 20-year-old woman. He grabbed the Thermos off the ground and uncapped it. "Bye." he grinned and sucked her in, her screams died out as she entered in it.

"Oh dang…" was the last thing they heard before Danny capped the thermos again and turned to Sam.

"Well, that was easy for once." He smiled.

"You're getting better at using your opponents' weaknesses." Sam said, taking a step foreword.

Danny looked through the window, seeing the house deserted. "Well, we crashed this party. Wanna go watch some horror movies?" he asked.

Sam grinned. "Yeah! Nightmarica 3 is on tonight at 10!" she looked at her watch. "If we hurry we can make it!" she said excitedly.

Danny smiled, picked her up bridal style and flew off into the night. "Which house are we going to watch it at?" he asked.

"Umm…" Sam thought for a moment. "How… about… mine! We can watch it in the basement!" she said.

Danny turned his course, and flew down next to Sam's house, turning back into Danny Fenton and walking out onto the street with her. The streets were slowly clearing out, Trick-Or-Treating was ending.

"Guys!" Tucker called from behind them. They turned around to see him thumping up to them with oversized shoes on, to make his feet look bigger. "Party over already?"

"We had a ghost interruption and ended up crashing it." Danny said.

Sam snuck behind Tucker and grabbed his candy bag from him. She opened it and looked inside, grabbing a Snicker bar from it. "Hey!" Tucker frowned, grabbing it back.

Sam rolled her eyes, eating it. "Come on you guys the movies gonna start soon!" she said, grabbing their arms and dragging them inside. "I'm home!" Sam called to no one in particular, but incase her parents or grandma were home they would want to know she was home. "Danny and Tucker are here and we're gonna watch scary movies in the basement!" she called, kicked the door to the basement open and ran downstairs, still holding onto Danny and Tucker's arms.

"Hey! I've still got a solid 5 minutes left for Trick-or-Treating!" Tucker pouted.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and reached behind the counter in her basement, grabbing a huge variety bag of candy. "Here, Trick-Or-Treat." she said, tossing him one. She grabbed two more behind the counter, one for her and one for Danny.

Sam flopped down in her chair opening the bag and reaching in. She looked over and smiled at her two best friends in the world. "Hey guys," she called. They looked over at her.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

"Bye Tucker!" Sam and Danny said. Tucker had eaten too much of his Trick-Or-Treat candy and felt a bit…ill. Or at least that's what he told Sam and Danny after he threw up in her downstairs bathroom. At least he made it to the toilet. "Feel better!" Sam called as his parents backed out of her driveway. 

There was still 15 minutes of her movie left, it was currently on commercial, and Danny was still there with Sam, so she could still enjoy the ending.

"I feel bad," Sam said when they got back downstairs. "Maybe I shouldn't have given him that bag of candy…"

Danny snorted, sitting down next to her instead of in his own seat. "Sam, he didn't even open up your bag yet."

Sam made a small 'o' with her mouth and nodded. There was a moment of silence as a commercial of Tylenol came on. "Hey Danny?" she asked, turning to him.

He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

Sam looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. "I… I mean… that party was fun."

"Fun? We were there for like 10 minutes." he laughed.

"Not that, I mean, being there with you was fun." she said.

Danny was silent. "Oh…," he said, and then smiled at her gently. "Hey," he said. Sam looked up at him, slowly. Danny wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer to him. "The night's not over yet until midnight." he said. "So we're still on our date."

Sam's smile could only be compared with the moon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in kissing him. Danny immediately began kissing her back.

For the next 15 minutes, the ending of the movie was forgotten, and only the taste of each other's lips remained in their minds.

'_Oh yes,_' Sam thought. '_Happy Halloween to me._'


End file.
